undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Vandy Phoeuk
Vandy Phoeuk is an original CAW created by "PKVandy". Vandy Phoeuk is currently contracted to Total Impact, DWF (DoggyDog's Wrestling Federation), XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion), TWE, ECCW and PWC RCF (2016-present) DWF (2016-present) Season 3: Ironman UltraHeavyweight Champion YXW (2016-present) XWP (2016-present) Season 1 & 2: XWP NXT Vandy Phoeuk would make his XWP NXT Debut at NXT Take Over: Chicago defeating CM Puma. At Take Over: Toronto, Vandy competed in a Number 1 Contenders Battle Royal but would be unsuccessful. After missing out on Take Over: Dallas, Vandy would defeat Sean Avery at Take Over: Seattle, thanks to a distraction from his new Tag Team Partner Vixx. At Take Over: Brooklyn, Vandy would manage Vixx to a win over Sean Avery. At Take Over: Frankfurt, Vandy would have a chance to win the NXT International Title but was unsuccessful when Sean Avery won. At Take Over: Mexico, Vandy would team with Vixx and took part in the NXT Tag Team Championship Turmoil. He would lose in the first match of the turmoil losing to the Xtreme Underdogs. At Take Over: Los Angeles, Vandy would team with Vixx to take on Sean Avery in a Handicap Match for the NXT International Title. However Vixx & Vandy would lose the match. Vandy & Vixx (now called The Lyonhearts), would enter the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. They would beat Xtreme Underdogs, Quincy Demont and Abigor & Rebellion to make it to the finals. They will face Eli Robledo & James Falcon at Take Over: Italy in the finals. At Take Over: Italy they would defeat James Falcon & Eli Robledo to win the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. Later in the night they would defeat Rebellion to win the XWP NXT Tag Team Championship. Immediately afterwards, they would be attacked by XWP Tag Team Champions The Silver Brothers. At Survivor Series, Vandy & Vixx would lose to The Silver Brothers. However they would attack them afterwards. REW (2017-Present) Debut & X-Division Champion It was reported at the end of 2016 that Vandy Phoeuk had been signed on to Arrow's newest CAW promotion, REW (Real Entertainment Wrestling). It would be announced a couple weeks later that Vandy Phoeuk would make his debut at the first REW CPV Global Wars in a match against Johnny Ellis to determine the first ever REW X-Division Champion. At Global Wars, Vandy Phoeuk would face Johnny Ellis for the X-Division Championship and would beat him after a Gods Last Gift. Afterwards it would be announced that Vandy Phoeuk would defend his title against Johnny Ellis at REW Fully Loaded in a rematch. Total Impact (2017-present) Premium Wrestling (2017-present) Vandy Phoeuk would make his debut with Premium Wrestling on June 11, 2017 on their first CPV, New Beginning. Vandy Phoeuk would compete in a Triple Threat Match against Jake Navor & Jacob Cass to determine the first ever Premium Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Champion. Vandy Phoeuk & Jake Navor would end up losing to Jacob Cass, as Jacob Cass became the first ever Junior Heavyweight Champion. Championships & Accomplishments DWF: *DWF Ironman MetalHeavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) REW: *REW X-Division Champion - 1x (Current) XWP: *XWP NXT Tag Team Champion - 1x with Vixx *Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic - with Vixx FCW: *FCW World Heavyweight Champion - 3x *FCW World Hardkore Champion - 3x ITW: *ITW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Jakob Snow SHW: *SHW Intercontinental Champion - 1x EPW: *EPW World Champion - 1x RCF: *RCf Intercontinental Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Cruiserweight Champion - 1x